1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction stir spot welding device that rotates a rotary tool to perform friction stir spot welding of work-pieces, and a member support therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A friction stir welding method is the technique of inserting a probe provided at the tip of a tool into work-pieces while rotating the tool, and performing welding of the work-pieces by the plastic flow caused by the frictional heat that is generated between the rotary tool and the work-pieces.
As a technique of enhancing the welding reliability of this friction stir welding, for example, there is the technique described in Japanese Publication No. 2000-246467.
In the technique described in Japanese Publication No. 2000-246467, the angle of the front surface of the coupling target member with respect to a plane perpendicular to the central axis of rotation of the rotary tool is tilted within a range of 3° to 30°, to promote the plastic flow of the work-pieces.